Recuerdo
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: “Namunaki…”, el viento susurra entre la soledad. Puedes recordar aquel nombre? Puedes saber quien te llama? Dime, por qué tanta soledad? Ven y déjate abrazar, recuerda que alguien entre sombras te cuida, aguardando paciente que tú le vuelvas a ll


Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi!

Esto contiene Shouenen ai, si no te gusta te recomiendo no leer.

Las letritas en _inclinado_ son hechos pasados.

Recuerdo

El viento soplaba suave meciendo aquellos extraños cabellos puntiagudos. La brisa chocaba en heladas caricias contra su rostro, cantándole susurrante pequeños recuerdos a sus oídos.

_"Namunaki… Namunaki…"_

Lento abrió sus ojos mostrando aquella nostalgia en sus vidriosas pupilas. El joven se mantenía recargado sobre el barandal en aquel balcón.

Miro las estrellas con tristeza, recordando su pasado. La luna recién entraba en su cuarto menguante aun aparentando estar llena. Las estrellas brillaban unas tras otras, algunas escondiéndose en las nubes que pedían pasar por el manto negro. Más abajo se podían apreciar las luces de las calles en la ciudad. El viento surco las desoladas calles, entre avenidas y callejones, siendo testigo de que todos dormían.

Yami respiro hondamente ante aquella imagen, todo aquello le traía recuerdos.

_"Namu… ven Namunaki…"_

Cerro sus ojos ante los ecos de su memoria. Aquella voz que le llamaba… Por qué se le hacía tan familiar? Por qué le despertaba esa sensación? Esa nostalgia? Las lágrimas acumuladas en aquellos ojos no aguantaron más y cayeron rodantes ante aquel rostro.

Llevo sus dedos a las mejillas y escéptico contemplo aquellas gotas saladas mojando las yemas de sus dedos. Llorar? Pero, por qué?

Cerró sus ojos inconscientemente ante la brisa del viento, dejando que este se encargara de secar aquellas lágrimas. Sus cabellos se agitaban de forma irregular, alguno rozando contra su rostro. Con sus parpados cerrados busco en su memoria trasladándose a aquellos recuerdos. Había imágenes de su infancia. De su niñez.

_"Namunaki…"_

De quién era aquella voz? A quién pertenecía?

Sin saber por que, las lagrimas siguieron cayendo conforme los recuerdos seguían en él.

_"Namunaki, hijo…"_

'Hijo?', si, era su madre. Esa voz que le llamaba pertenecía a su madre.

Ante él, apareció un pequeño niño vestido con ropaje egipcio. El chico corría, corría alegremente hacía unos brazos.

_"Hijo…. Mi querido Namu"_

Yami se abraso así mismo tratando de recordar aquel calor. Un ligero temblor le recorrió ante aquel vació. Aquella imagen había desaparecido.

Lento se sentó y abraso sus piernas contra su pecho escondiendo su rostro empapado en lágrimas.

Su mente seguía vagando con más imágenes, imágenes de un gran lugar extrañamente decorado, lleno de nostalgias y recuerdos. Observándolo mejor pudo apreciar incrustaciones de oro en alguno que otro adorno. Dudoso se acerco a las pinturas que surcaban por las paredes, esos dibujos…

Yami tembló ante aquellos sentimientos. Se abraso con más fuerza al sentirse así ante aquella rara habitación, era como si aquel lugar tuviera tantos recuerdos.

_"Faraón"_

_El joven se giro inconsciente. Un hombre se había arrodillado frente a él y se mantenía con la cabeza inclinada._

_Yami__ alzo una ceja. Por qué aquella escena le era tan familiar?_

_El hombre que se mantenía con una rodilla al suelo se levanto pero aun con la cabeza levemente inclinada, "majestad, debe cumplir con sus deberes"._

_Yami__ le observo curioso ante su ropaje, este era egipcio y pudo identificar aquel traje. Ese tipo de ropas solo las traían personas cercanas al faraón._

_Giro su rostro confundido y clavo su mirada en un espejo. Camino hacia la imagen que se le presentaba. Llevo su mano hacia aquel reflejo, era él, justo como se recordaba en aquellos tiempos. Recorrió con sus dedos la silueta, el ropaje que vestía, hasta que llego a un objeto. Bajo la mirada y tomo entre su manos aquel rompecabezas. 'Deveres?' Era verdad, tenía muchos deberes… Dejo atrás su confusión y se giro ante el hombre que le esperaba impasible._

Abrió sus ojos, ahora lo comprendía con mas claridad. Aquellos recuerdos que le habían sido bloqueados comenzaban a aparecer. Temeroso volvió a cerrar los ojos para seguir con aquellos recuerdos…

_El pasillo era largo, el sujeto que le había llamado camina detrás de él. Otros dos sujetos caminaban a su lado. Yami les miro de reojo, todos estaban tan serios... y sin saber por que bajo la mirada con un leve dejo de tristeza en los ojos. Qué le pasaba?_

_Pronto se vio al final del pasillo, desde ahí pudo apreciar que se encontraban en lo alto del lugar, y mas abajo estaba rodeado de gente. Yami contemplo a las personas, miles de sensaciones despertaban a su ser y él sonrió. Era verdad. Como faraón ahora él tenía grandes responsabilidades. Y sus padres? Ahora lo recordaba. Ellos habían muerto hace ya tiempo._

_Todo estaba bien… la gente lo apreciaba. A pesar de que sus padres estaban muertos aquellos recuerdos y sentimientos alegres seguían en él, pero…_

Yami miro con detalle aquella imagen. Aquel joven jamás sonreía, no con sinceridad; siempre había un dejo de tristeza muy al fondo en sus pupilas.

Sus ojos se nublaron al recordar la razón. A pesar de tenerlo todo… ser querido, importante, un gran duelista y el gran faraón, había algo que…

Yami levanto el rostro mostrando aquella mirada nublosa. Perdido en sus recuerdos dejo que aquel vació siguiera creciendo.

Acaso eso era todo lo que era? Un faraón?

Por lo menos aquí tenía a Yugi… pero, entonces por qué aun así sentía ese vació?

_Lento se dirigió a una habitación. Al mirarla una nostalgia le invadió. Aquello era como estar en casa. Era grande pero algo sencilla, si, así lo había pedido él. No quería incrustaciones de oro, no quería ovaciones en pintura, solo algo acogedor que fuera intimo para él. Bajo la mirada triste, no, aun faltaba algo…_

_"Yami", una voz rodeo melodiosa la habitación._

_Una extraña sensación le invadió. El que lo llamaran así… con ese timbre de voz… de aquella manera tan especial… Solo alguien poseía ese don para llamarle así._

_Lento se giro, topándose con un joven de su misma edad. Al verlo un gran sentimiento se apodero de él. Sus labios sonrieron mientras un brillo especial se apoderaba de sus ojos al formarse las lágrimas._

_"Te sucede algo Yami__?", el joven le miro interrogante al momento que ladeaba la cabeza con curiosidad, mostrándose algo gracioso. Sus cabellos plata caían graciosos pero a la vez delicadamente sobre sus hombros y alguno que otro mechón colgaban al aire libre._

_Yami__ negó sonriente agitando su cabeza. Pequeñas lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos y sin saber por que corrió a sus brazos._

_"Ya-Yami", un leve sonrojo se apodero del chico. No era sorpresa que Yami le abrasara pero, no con tanto amor._

Yami se abraso a si mismo con las lagrimas aun cayendo. Por qué sentirse así ante aquel sujeto? Ni su hikari le provocaba tanta felicidad.

_Sus brazos aun recorrían el delgado cuerpo del joven. Su rostro se había escondido en su pecho, "no me dejes… por favor, no me dejes", Yami pidió sin soltarle._

_El joven de cabellos plateados le miro con preocupación para luego sonreír comprensivo. Abraso más a aquel chico tembloroso, "no te dejare Yami, no te dejare jamás, te lo prometo", suspiro profundo cerrando los ojos._

_Alzo su mirada vidriosa para fijarla en aquellos ojos cafés, "gracias, eres lo mas importante para mi", una sonrisa curvo sincera sus labios al momento que las lagrimas comenzaban a caer._

_El joven sonrió con ternura ante aquel gesto y volvió a dejar que Yami descansara en su pecho. Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a tupir las pestañas del joven. Al sentir el cuerpo frágil y tembloroso de su faraón le abraso aun más, "jamás mi Yami, te lo prometo", suspiro hondamente, oliendo el perfume de sus cabellos._

El viento soplo helado y Yami se pego más a su cuerpo. El recordar aquel sentimiento de  bienestar… de pertenecer a un lugar… de amarlo.

"Hace frio, no Yami?"

Una chaqueta rodeo sus hombros y Yami miro al chico.

Yugi pendía de una gran sonrisa, por alguna extraña razón sabía por lo que su Yami pasaba. Y más que nada, él deseaba alentarlo.

Yami le miro de soslayo ocultado vanamente aquellos ojos asustados.

"Se lo que pasa, pero sabes? Aun que no estés allá, yo siempre estaré contigo", Yugi esbozo una gran sonrisa.

Yami le miro por unos segundos. Por qué sentía ese vació? Era verdad, Yugi siempre estaría a su lado. Siempre sería su amigo. Sin embargo… Le observo sonreír. Esa sonrisa le recordaba a aquel chico. En ese momento una sensación se apodero de él. Punzantes sentimientos le atisbaron como agujas en el corazón y quiso llorar.

Cerro sus ojos y curvo sus labios en una leve sonrisa, "te lo agradezco Yugi"

Yugi le observo por breves segundos, "ven, vayamos a dormir", suspiro hondamente para tranquilizar sus temblorosos ojos y camino dentro de la habitación aun con aquella sonrisa.

Yami se levanto y aun sonriente observo como Yugi se preparaba para dormir. Giro su cabeza y volvió a contemplar las estrellas, "te lo agradezco Yugi", sus palabras quedaban como pequeños susurro que robaba el viento, "pero hay algo que aun extraño", su mirada se torno vidriosa sin aguantar mas. Apretó fuerte sus manos empuñadas contra su corazón, "si tan solo…", cerro los ojos dejando caer las ultimas lagrimas, "este vació se fuera…", limpio sus lagrimas y volvió a observar a la lejanía, "como aquella vez, con él…", un escalofrío le recorrió mientras el vació se acumulaba. Froto con ansiedad sus brazos y guardo las últimas palabras.

Clavo su mirada en la luna. Cerro los ojos al recordar aquellos plateados cabellos, las sensaciones y cosquilleos que le producían cuando caían sobre su piel. Sonrió ligeramente y mostró sus pupilas vidriosas, "juntos siempre, me lo prometes?", su voz se quebró y esbozo una sonrisa, las lagrimas cayeron con dolor. Bajo la mirada y retiro las lagrimas, era hora de descansar.

Sus cabellos plateados mecían con el viento, sus ojos cerrados mantenía húmedas aquellas pestañas. Le observo entrar a la habitación. Sus ojos cafés brillaron ligeramente y girando la mirada hacía las estrellas una que otra lágrima escaparon deslizándose por sus mejillas mientras las sombras de las ramas de aquel árbol que le mantenía oculto se movían por los aires de la noche.

Le había estado observando, quiso acercarse pero… Tambaleante bajo la mirada, las cosas ahora eran diferentes. Le observo dirigirse hacia dentro y deseo detenerlo pero se contuvo. Con dolor cerro sus parpados dejando humedecer mas las pestañas.

Sus cabellos plateados mecían con el viento, finas hebras atravesando su cara, mientras uno que otro mechón pendían en sus hombros. Levanto la mirada vidriosa y observo la luna, en sus pupilas cafés oscuras se formaba una chispa luminosa con aquellos rayos, "te lo prometo Yami, mi Yami, que jamás te dejare", sonrió con nostalgia y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

Fin

Comentarios: Namunaki es el nombre en la antigüedad de Yami Yugi. No se si Yugi en su casa tenga balcón, o si hay un árbol cerca, la intención es utilizar un poco de imaginación.

Dedicado a Yami Bakura. Jeje solo no preguntes n_n

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review!^^

Jaamataashita


End file.
